mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Law of Ueki Plus
is a Japanese manga sequel to the manga and anime ''The Law of Ueki written and illustrated by Tsubasa Fukuchi. It was serialized in the weekly manga magazine Shōnen Sunday. The series has ended with 46 chapters which compiled into five tankōbon volumes that was published by Shogakukan. Plot Two years after the tournament in The Law of Ueki, Kosuke Ueki is now a 3rd year student in Hinokuni Junior High School. For some reason, everyone in the real world has lost their memory of their most important person, including his friends who participated in the tournament two years ago. Ueki is the only one unaffected, and is fighting in order to restore everyone's memories. He follows a little sheep named U-lu (wool in English) to another world called Hangekai where he meets new companions and gains new abilities. Hangekai was the original dimension that split long before humans populated it. Hangekai remains the same, whereas the mirror dimension which was spawned by the splitting was additionally split into "Heaven", "Hell", and the "Human" world. Both Hangekai and the mirror dimension where Ueki originates are on equal footing of development and characteristics. But the "Human" world's 1 year equals to 100 years of Hangekai, which means earth spins fully around the sun equals to one year but Hangekai is 100 years. And it also means some parts of Hangekai are 100 years advanced than the "Human" world. The currency of Hangekai is Roude ®. One Roude is equivalent to one Yen. Power used in Hangekai The powers that exist in Hangekai are known as "Job Powers". Every power user in Hangekai needs a "Item Seal" on his or her right palm which stores the 'item' they need to do their 'job'. As an example, a janitor would have a broom as his item stored in the seal on his right palm. Once the item is sealed, the user can summon it anytime they please. While all Job Power Users can summon an item and use it how they wish, they cannot necessarily use the item at its full capacity. In order to achieve this, the power user must have the willpower and need for this - perhaps in extenuating circumstances where one's life is on the line. If the user is able to achieve it, a Chinese character will appear on the user's left palm which represents a new way in which they can apply their job power. ;Job Power Seals Job power users can have two tattoos. The tattoo on the right palm is called the "Item Seal", and is used for sealing the item. The seal on the left palm is called the "Effect Seal", and determines an effect the power user can apply on his or her item. ;Job Power Users Job power users are divided into two categories: Job power user and or half-job power user. The difference between the two is that half-job power users can summon their item, but have not yet acquired an effect seal. Characters Nagara's laundry shop ; *Job power: the ability to apply on a mop. :Unlike in original series where Kosuke Ueki had the power to transform trash into trees and the sacred weapons, Ueki starts this series powerless (since he can't use his god powers or sacred treasures or he would lose his last two zai). He follows Wool to Hangekai and with the help of Nagara he discovers a new power. :When the mop is applied with this power, the mop is able to stretch as long as the user pleases. It also can be stretched to turn directions at the user's whim, but it has a restriction; it cannot grab things that the user cannot see. Ueki trains very hard with his power. Later he is able to bend the mop's direction and make in turn into giant hammers to beat people with. The mop seems to have great strength but it can be cut easily. ; :A sheep from Hangekai, who insists he is a dog. He has 3 forms: one where he acts quite human (he can talk and smoke) and the other where he acts like a dog (and only barks), the third form is as known as its original form where Ueki's rainbow coloured mop's pole plug-into the back of Wool and transform into a huge winged-sheep-like creature. But the original form can only be awaken by the recognized mop-holding master of Wool. While in its original form, Ueki can apply his "Grab" effect on Wool as Wool's indestructible wools can act like Ueki's mop. In human mode, his attitude is similar to a rude uncle. His fur is very defensive and can withstand almost any sort of impact. In order to restore the cube (the lost memories of important people) in his body, he must be taken to a place called "MegaSite" in Hangekai. ; *Job power: The ability to apply on an hourglass. :A 22 year-old shopkeeper of the Nagara's Laundry Shop. He may be the shopkeeper of the shop, but he is actually very bad at operating washing-machines. He is Purasu(PLUS)'s little brother. As a job-power user, he is somewhat strong - every team that participated in the competition always kept an eye on him and his team. In order to help Ueki and achieve his own success, he used the name of the shop to participate in the competition. :Nagara's hourglass absorbs the damage that is caused by attackers. The absorbed damage is then gradually displaced on to himself. The more damage that is absorbed, the more volume of healing therapy is stored. He is killed trying to save Ueki, Haiji and Sora after PLUS's attack but is reborn due to the his unexplained ability to revive his dead cells. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply on a washing machine. :Age 17. He loves to fight and loves animals- Hence, every time he throws punches or attack moves, he will mention the name of that attack as he has named them after some form of animal. For example, " " ("Red Badger Hundred Floor Punches!") or " " ("Scottish 29 ball Punches!"), etc. Haiji is Milee's older brother, and ever since their parents had died, they had to live together with Nagara. Haiji has somewhat of a sister complex, and is overly protective of Milee. :He can summon a 3 ton, small washing machine on his knuckle as a weapon. The Gun, when applied to the washing machine, gives it an advantage to shoot out water-element shots or beams. Haiji can fire attacks like " ("Tornado Gun Cannon") or " ("Gun MAX"), etc. ; :Milee is Haiji's little sister. She loves animals just like her brother. Watching his brother struggling just to protect her and all the innocent little animals from bullies, she gets upset. At the same time, she is happy because although Haiji was called a bully or spoiled child, she knew that her big brother never wanted to fight back like a bully. All Haiji wanted was to protect her. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply on a hamburger. :Sora is a hamburger loving, 14 year-old teenage girl. At times, she acts silly, but she is alert and good at teamwork. She lives in the orphanage's home. Sometimes, she will come to Nagara's laundry shop and play with Milee. She has her own law on burgers: "As a good burger-lover, I should punish those other burger-lovers who illegally steal other people's burgers!" :Whenever she eats a hamburger applied with that power, everything on her doubles: :* : Doubles her size and become a tall, powerful giant. :* : Doubles her personality, splits into two Sora's without any side effects. :* : Doubles her speed, she can run twice as fast. :* : Doubles her strength, she is twice as strong. :* : Doubles her jumping skills, her jumping length is doubled. :* : Her secret move. Allows 2 Sora's to use increased speed at the same time. Sometimes, depending on Sora, it doesn't work well. Tekurin Finance ; *Job power : the ability to apply on :He is an old, big, fat guy that wears glasses. He appears to be the boss of the finance company. He always picks on people that haven't returned the money that they borrowed by increasing the interest. :In order to use his power, he must have the foe's permission with their signature on the contract of lending as proof. Then he can borrow all the damage done by the foe on him to attack the foe without receiving any damage. And once the contract is broken, the agreement is broken and if that happens, all of the damage that he had borrowed will be returned to the owner in a blow. It's not perfect, however, as other things can take the damage if put in the attack's path. ; *Job Power : The ability to apply on :A greedy, rich and self-centered guy who work for Ginzo. Everything he owned and bought is always expensive and attractive. He hates people that are not concerned about the attraction of money and people that ruin his appearance, especially his extremely expensive clothes. :He can summon notes as much as he wants for shopping and/or combat. He can use the notes as a lot of very strong stickers; they can be stick on other notes like super magnets. It can be deactivated as well. However, his power has a requirement; he must stay in the same place as when he activated his power, otherwise the notes will automatically deactivate themselves. ; *Half-Job Power : He can summon a 1 ton, heavy . The size of the coffer is slightly smaller than Haiji's 3 ton, washing machine. :A big guy , who work for the Tekurin finance. He was given orders by Shiro to knock out Haiji. But instead of defeating Haiji, he was defeated by Haiji with his . He and Shiro then realize that his 1 ton, heavy coffer is no match to Haiji's 3 ton, washing machine. Pitch-Black Hair Salon ; *Job-power : The ability to apply "Whirl"「渦(トルネ)」on "Blowdryer"「ドライヤー」 :Age 28. Shopkeeper of the Pitch-Black Hair Salon. Although he is a hair-stylist, he has a weird hairstyle. When he tries to say "me" or "I" is always pronounced as "Orecchi"「オレっち」. He's quite a good guy and always care for his teammates. His attacks are varied by the flow of his wind's effect, for strong winds is called "Hurricane Blow" 「暴風(ハリケーン)ブロー」, for sudden move is called "Gust Blow" 「突風(ガスト)ブロー」and for cooling winds is called "Breeze Blow" 「そよ風(ブリーズ)ブロー」. ; *Job-power : The ability to apply "Pyon (jump)" 「跳(ピョン)」on "Shampoo" 「シャンプー」 :A twenty-year-old hair-washing worker. This "pyon" effect of hers has a rubber-like subsance that gives the elastic effect on the shampoo. Once steped will be sling away elastically instead of slipped and fell. It can be put into use when chasing people, jumping and fighting. She always jumps on it in order to increase her speed to chase after Ueki and his teammates, but it still must depend on the user's strength on foot. It also can be used in combat as it can sling away impacts of attacks from foes and sling herself as a human sling-shot. ; *Job Power : The ability to apply "Hard"「固(カチコチ)」 on "Hair Wax"「ワックス」 :A 16-year-old hair-styling worker. When he uses his hair wax, his hair becomes extremely hard and can actually "punch" someone. He has a very bad attitude and he is the "Snobby Prince" of the group. He never thought of the Pitch Black Hair Salon workers as friends because he was betrayed by his former friends. Instead, he thought of them as tools. But after seeing Ueki's dedication to help friends instead of himself, he has changed his attitude. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply "Intimidate"「悪(ワル)」 on "Personality"「ヅラ」 :He's a very kind guy works as a permer, he has an Afro hairstyle and wears a shirt with the word 'Cut' on it. But when he uses his powers, he becomes evil, he changed his hairstyle to a ducktail and turned his shirt inside out where 'Cut' turns into 'Bad'. But, he was be defeated easily by Haiji in one attack with his "Final Bison Fist". Pamidoro Restaurant ; *Job Power: The ability to apply "Tight"「密(ギチ)」on "Milk"「ミルク」 :A big and fat sized chef who is the boss of the restaurant. He drinks the milk which he apply "tight" to resulting all parts of his bones have tighten 100%, and turn him into an indestructible "Strong Bone Chef"! Even if he is being hit by an accelerating truck, he is still in one piece painlessly. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply "Enlarge"「膨(デカ)」on "Fork"「フォーク」 :A waiter who has a headphone on his head, on the second round of the competition, he uses his power to enlarge his fork and pierce the ceiling. After the fork is pierced to the ceiling, he shrunk the fork making him able to reach the ceiling and jump into the top of the Ramen Tower and successfully get the key for the next round. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply "Smoke"「煙(モーク)」on "Flour"「小麦粉」 :He uses his power to create a smokescreen to make the foe difficult to see. ; *Job Power: The ability to apply "Bind"「縛(バク)」on "Pasta"「パスタ」 :Among these 4 people, he is the smallest. His binding effect gives the pasta a 300 kilo of power to bind the opponent, it is like an unbreakable rope. Happiness Enterprise The corporation responsible for the memory loss. Its main boss is Purasu or PLUS(Nagara's big brother).Happiness has developed a suit capable of performing a variety of powers including an invisible shield. The suit was told to have 999 powers. PLUS's job power is 'Beast' in the form of an amulet. It enables him to change into a huge monster with great strength and durability. Ueki is able to beat him only by using wool's third form. External links * Web Sunday's Ueki page Category:Action anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga id:The Law of Ueki Plus it:La legge di Ueki Plus ja:うえきの法則+ th:ผ่ากฎอลเวง Plus zh:植木的法則 PLUS